Diamond Necklace
by ForgettableFics
Summary: (AU- Fairy Tail Academy) Lucy is the daughter of a wealthy and controlling father. Natsu, is the son of two laid back mothers. They both are Freshman attending Fairy Tail Academy. Lucy picks up Natsu every morning before school, and becomes intensely interested in him. He has stumbled upon her necklace, and oblivious to so much, has taken it. How will these two work it out?
1. Diamond Necklace

Diamond Necklace

Natsu Dragneel was having an average day; he had woken up late and had left his pink hair in a shaggy mess, most of his homework was left unfinished (although he had stayed up late doing it), and he hadn't had time to eat breakfast.

He was tired as he got into Lucy Heartfilia's limousine, but still amazed that he had managed to befriend such a wealthy family.

"Good morning Natsu."

"Good morning." He politely replied.

He settled in on the leather seats and took what he thought was a secretive glance at the blonde, but before he could fully focus his attention on her, something else caught his eye- a necklace on the seat next to him. It had a silver chain with an extravagant diamond pendant.

"Wow." He muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Hurriedly, he stashed the necklace securely into his backpack.

School that day was dreary, hard, and long. Despite the extensive amounts of homework they had to do everyday, Natsu made it a point to spend time with his best friend (and fairly frequently worst enemy) Gray Fullbuster a few times a week. Mostly their hang outs consisted of playing video games and talking about a future that- most likely- would never exist.

"Gray, I have something to show you, but it's a secret."

"Sure."

He pulled necklace out of his backpack, somewhat tangled up, and presented it.

"Is that real? Did you steal it?"

"I'm not certain if it's real or not, and I didn't steal it I found it."  
"Where?"

"In Lucy's limo this morning. This is a _diamond-._"

"You dumbass! You didn't steal it you found it in Lucy Heartfilia's limousine, the daughter of one of the richest people in the country!"

"Oh my God. Oh my God! I'll just put if back tomorrow-."

"Aren't the Heartfilia's going up North to- holy shit to that ball! She'll probably be wearing that necklace."

"What are we gonna do?"

"What are _we _gonna do? What are _you_ going to do?"

"Please, _please_, don't make me do this alone. We can go to her house, and I'll explain to her how I accidently ended up with it."

They sat in silence for a while. Natsu had been working hard to impress their family, to impress _Lucy. _He did not want to look like a thief and ruin everything.

He took in a deep breath. "Come on, let's go."


	2. Dear Mom

_Dear Mom,_

_My birthday is only two weeks away. I wish you could be there for the ball. The gown I'll be wearing is a beautiful shade of orchid pink, it's floor length. Although he would never admit it, I know Dad is hoping I'll meet someone, a son of a rich friend or someone. Perhaps I'm being paranoid, but I could have sworn I overheard him talking to a board member about it._

_So often it feels as if he is strangling me; like he is trying to control every aspect of his only daughter's life. That because he is my father he has a God-given right to control me. I can't take it any longer._

_I like someone. His name is Natsu. He is danger and beauty. I'm know I've been talking about him a lot, but I've been thinking of him so much._

_He works in his Uncle's cafe when he can, but as for all students of Fairy Tail Academy, school- and it's many homework assignments- takes up most of our lives. Not that I don't love it, I really do, it just gets to be a lot. And I already have a lot._

_Dad has been so stressed with work, he hardly has time to notice me, and when he does it is only to plan out my life. He hasn't said anything about me spending time with Natsu. Not that I want him to. It isn't as if we have something. (I'd be surprised if he was even aware of my liking him, despite my obvious hints.) _

_We've been picking him up from his house in the morning before school since the beginning of the year. We haven't had many in-depth conversations. I just don't know if I should ask him out or not. I really do like him. Dad would freak out, right? Should I talk to him?_

_Natsu has so much courage. He always stands up for what he believes. Not for silly things that are unimportant (unless sometimes when he is talking to his friend Gray), but for things that are truly important, like when the school board was going to ban the magic club, he was one of the main petitioners, he really riled everyone up. That's how we met, through the magic club. He can breath fire! He hasn't told me where he learned, he didn't seem to want to discuss it when I brought it up, so I didn't push it._

_He really is beautiful._

_Well it's late. Goodnight. I love you and miss you._

_Lucy_


	3. You Dope

Chapter Three:

Lucy Heartfilia's house was not a hard to find, as it not merely a house, or even mansion, but a castle in the center of town.

There were two guards standing watch in front of the gate. They looked muscular and fierce. (Natsu also figured they had some magical capabilities in addition.)

He was seriously considering abandoning their plans at that moment, and would have if Gray hadn't been right behind him, giving him courage.

"We are here to see Lucy Heartfilia, sir."

"Name." A guard with spiky black hair and metallic clothing asked.

"Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster."

"One moment." The guard turned away and buzzed something, then murmured something to someone inside the gate.

"You may come in." He announced, and the gates heavily opened.

A short man with a mustache, the stereotypical butler, came out to greet them and led them inside. The furniture was polished so well it really did sparkle. Every detail of the house was expensive and elegant. They ascended a staircase and walked down a corridor, until the man beckoned for them to stop and knocked on a door.

"Miss Heartfilia, two gentlemen are here to see you; Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster."

"Thank you Moe, they may enter."

Natsu wasn't sure what the proper title for the room was. Perhaps "game room". In the center, where Lucy sat with a blue haired girl, was a table. One wall was covered with bookshelves filled with board games, card games, and books about games.

"Hey Lucy, you look lovely." Natsu said.

"Thank you." She replied, hoping she wasn't visibly blushing. "You look handsome yourself."

"I have something to tell you. Do you mind if we speak privately?"

"Not at all." She cleared her throat and her friend got up to leave.

"This is Levy by the way, she also attends FTA."

"Yeah I think I've seen you around." Gray nodded.

"And this is my friend Gray, he goes to FTA too."

"Nice to meet you." Levy smiled at him and they walked out, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"You've a really beautiful home." Natsu said.

"Thank you, I've lived here my whole life."

He took in a deep breath. "Look Lucy, I fucked up. I did something really stupid and I just don't want you to be angry. Promise that you won't stop talking to me. And I promise that I'd never hurt you. Not intentionally."

"Natsu?"

"I grabbed this yesterday morning when you were picking me up." He pulled out the necklace. "I don't know what I was thinking, but it didn't really occur to me that it was yours, even though it was next to you. It is yours, right?." He stopped talking and looked at her. She was just staring at him, smiling that beautiful smile.

"What?"

"Natsu, you adorable little dope. Of course I'm not mad at you!"

"You aren't?"

"Not at all. I could never be annoyed at someone so adorable."

Now it was his turn to be baffled. He walked closer to her and spun her around, clasping the chain around her neck.

"And yes, it is mine." She spun back around, facing him, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good to know." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently kissed her lips.

The End.

**Author's Note: I finished my first ever fanfic and I'm pretty damn proud! It's not the best and I have lots to learn but I hope y'all enjoyed it.**

**I may add a fourth chapter later on of Lucy's ball, or that might be a separate sequel but for now this is finished :)**

**If you would like to leave a review or even message me with advice and things to work on/ fix that'd be greatly appreciated. **

**Interested in collaborating? Send me a message anytime.**


End file.
